


Ride Along

by onebadm



Series: Tease [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebadm/pseuds/onebadm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole was finding it more difficult than normal to concentrate on the never ending paperwork that seemed to cross her desk.  The reason for that was currently perched on said desk, and from the way Waverly was aimlessly leafing through the paper file in her hands, it seemed that the distraction was mutual.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Nicole takes Waverly on the night patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Along

Nicole was finding it more difficult than normal to concentrate on the never ending paperwork that seemed to cross her desk. The reason for that was currently perched on said desk, and from the way Waverly was aimlessly leafing through the paper file in her hands, it seemed that the distraction was mutual.

Ever since she and Waverly had kicked things up a gear, they both found their eyes meeting more often than usual. But before, when they were merely circling each other, tentatively and hopefully, their shared looks were now loaded with the smug self-satisfaction of two people who had very recently started seeing each other naked. Admittedly, they hadn’t had another opportunity since Waverly’s bold one woman show, but that night had stayed with them both to the point that even now, a week after, their bodies seemed to thrum with a warmth which was immune to the winter chill that had descended on Purgatory.

The warmth would intensify at the most inopportune times: when Waverly took off a particularly thick, stifling sweater, catching and dragging up her shirt to show a flash of skin; when Nicole unbuttoned the top buttons of her uniform shirt and nonchalantly rubbed the stiff muscles in her neck; when Waverly caught Nicole staring at her belt buckle as she reached for a too high shelf. Each moment triggered a flashback, the details sometimes hazy, sometimes staggeringly crisp and clear, that left them both blushing and smiling like they were the only two people in the world who'd ever had sex or felt the flutter of something more stuttering in their bellies.

"Haught, have you finished that write up about the break in at the Sampson's last night?" Sheriff Nedley's wiry moustache bristled as he spoke. He seemed to wear a scowl like most wear a comfortable pair of shoes; except when it was happy hour at Shorty's, of course.

"Yes, Sheriff. Finishing it off just now." She lied, she was half way through, but he didn't need to know that as she could catch up in time.

"Well, have it on my desk by the morning, will you?" It was less a question than a demand. Nicole nodded dutifully, her eyes flitting to Waverly, who sat listening whilst she stared through her file. Nedley paused for a moment, his eyes darting between the two women. He wasn't the most worldly of men, but he thought himself pretty intuitive. And when Waverly caught Nicole's eye and they shared a covert, conspirative grin, he suspected his gut was right. “You on patrol tonight, Haught?”

“Yes, Sir. The graveyard shift – not that I mind.” Nicole backtracked, always keen to be helpful and conscientious. “I like staying up late. The world is better when it’s asleep.” She blushed, like she’d just given away a personal pleasure by accident, and Waverly smiled fondly and giggled.

“Well, don’t advertise that too widely, as there are plenty of folk round here that would gladly give up the night shift. Not that much happens after dark in Purgatory these days…” Nicole’s eyebrow quirked, unconvinced.

“Well, that’s not what I’d say from experience. Purgatory seems to have a lot going on for such a small, remote town…” Nicole had been playing this game of insinuation and gentle investigation since she’d arrived, because she knew that something was going on, even if she couldn’t get anyone to spill. Waverley suddenly became engrossed in her file, keen to avoid Nicole’s questioning gaze.

“Well, doesn’t help when we live in the shadow of the Earp family. They’ve got a habit of bringing trouble to the quietest places.” Waverly looked at the Sheriff pointedly, sensitive to any slight on her family name. It was surprisingly sharp and caused Nedley to raise his hands in self-defence. “Not that that’s a problem for me; I love the Earps. Fine, law abiding folk – well, except for Wynonna maybe, but that’s changed recently.” Waverly rolled her eyes, uninterested in pressing the matter further as she’d made her point.

“Actually, the Earps are becoming invaluable members of the team, even if the Black Badge Division continues to be a mystery to me.” Waverly could see that he was pandering and decided to let him sweat.

“You ever thought about training and applying for the force yourself, Waverly? With your keen snooping skills and eye for detail, you could really fly.”

"Well, that's nice of you to say, but I think we have enough crime fighting heroes in the Earp family. I'm happy to just help where I can." Waverly replied with such a rehearsed air of indifference that it made Nicole's heart ache. She wished Nedley wasn't there, looming over them awkwardly, because if he weren't she would lean over and pull Waverly close and whisper just how special and heroic she knew she was, even if no one else noticed.

"Nawh, I wouldn't say that. The world could use more heroes, and you'd make a fine one I'm sure." Nedley smiled, warmly and genuinely, as Waverly shrugged shyly and cast her eyes downward. Nicole fought the urge to reach over the desk and grab her hand.

“Tell you what, you should join Officer Haught on her patrol tonight. Get a flavour of the law enforcement life."

Nicole raised her coffee cup, toasting his suggestion and earning a small but precious laugh from Waverly.

"Yeah, you'll need plenty of that! And you never know, you might see some action.”

Waverly's eyes bulged cartoonishly and Nicole hid a giggle behind her cup, taking a sip of coffee to prevent an innuendo from flying out of her mouth.

"I don't know..."

"You wouldn't mind would you, Haught?"

"Showing Waverly some action? Course not, Sir." She didn't even try to suppress the wicked grin that spread across her face. Waverly gave Nicole a warning glare, even though there was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Well, there you go. Though, I don't want you to get your hands dirty should something actually come up - that's Officer Haught's responsibility, of course - but you can sit in the front seat with those keen eyes of yours, and radio in anything strange, right?" Waverly could practically feel the weight of his gruff, hairy hand patting her on the top of her head, but she realised he was being earnest and trying to make her feel more involved. So, accepting the invitation in the manner it was intended, she caved.

"Okay, I'll play ride along."

“Perfect!” He grinned, clapping his hands together. “Haught, you make sure to keep an eye on this one. You don‘t want to get on the wrong side of Wynonna, trust me.”

Nicole was about to make a wise crack when the realisation that Wynonna was actually a formidable and very protective sister to the woman she was making lewd innuendoes about, hit her like a grand piano. A formidable, very protective sister with a big gun. Waverly saw the colour and sass drain from Nicole’s face and laughed.

“She doesn’t, believe me – just ask Champ!”

Nedley smiled good naturedly, enjoying the easy chemistry that sparked between the two women. Pleased with his efforts, he tipped his Stetson and went into his office, smirking when he saw Waverly swat Nicole playfully with her file. They sure had it bad, no doubt about that, and he was pleased to see his latest recruit settling so well into their strange little town.

* * *

 

The winter frost crunched and melted under the wheels of Nicole’s police cruiser as it pulled into the Earp homestead. She had agreed to pick Waverly up in a couple of hours, aware that she would welcome the time to ready herself for an unexpected change in her evening plans. And, as Waverly burst through the front door and stumbled onto the porch with a giant thermos, a bunch of bananas and what looked like a bag of homemade cookies, Nicole was pleased with her foresight. Not only did this mean snacks, but Waverly had used the time to change and was currently wrapped up in a particularly flattering evergreen sweater and a high waisted skirt – god, Waverly in skirts, or more specifically: Waverly’s _legs_ in skirts – that made Nicole swoon to herself at the wheel. Nicole was beginning to feel the swooning was getting a bit out of hand, but she couldn’t help it, not with Waverly. But thankfully by the time she reached the car door, Nicole had steadied herself, bracing both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

“I have snacks!”

“I see that, and coffee.”

Waverly climbed into the front seat and set the bananas and cookies onto the dashboard.

“Well, it’s going to be a long night. We need all the help we can get.”

“Worried you’re not going to make it?”

“Me?! Pft, unlikely! I just like to be prepared.”

“I can see that.”

Conversation always flowed very easily between them, but Nicole was particularly happy at the overt flirtiness that tempered their exchanges whenever they were alone together. This realisation flicked a switch in her bombarded, blissed out brain, causing her to lean in to Waverly and press a soft searching kiss against her mouth.

Waverly, also coming to the same conclusion that they were alone and didn’t need to watch themselves, grinned gleefully as she leant back into Nicole, opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Nicole couldn’t help the needy sigh that slipped from her lips, tilting her head so she could press closer to Waverly and indulge in the warmth and readiness of her open mouth. Waverly sensed an edge of urgency in Nicole’s kiss, which considering the fact they’d had precious little time together since that night a week ago, was entirely understandable. But they were in Nicole’s police cruiser, parked outside her family home, and as much as she’d enjoyed her recent foray into exhibitionism, she wasn’t sure she wanted Wynonna to find out about them like this. Waverly pulled back, leaving Nicole leaning into empty air, pouting and searching for her lips. Waverly smiled disbelievingly to herself. She had never felt so wanted and Nicole’s desire for her baffled and delighted her.

“Come on, you horndog. We should get going. Who knows what terrible crime sprees may unfold under our watch.”

Nicole sat back in her seat and folded her arms grumpily, huffing theatrically.

“No pouting!”

“Fine, no pouting.” Nicole acquiesced, rolling her eyes as she grabbed on to the wheel and began to pull away. “Tease…”

“Hey, I heard that!”

Another playful swat on the arm, and they were driving away into the numbing night.

* * *

 

Midnight descended quicker than either of them expected, and the two brilliant beams of light that stretched out before the hood of the car did little to lift the cold, blank night. They’d began by slowly rolling down Main Street, which ran like a vein through the centre of Purgatory, but considering it was a Tuesday night and well after midnight, there was very little happening, criminal or otherwise. Nicole and Waverly had settled into a comfortable silence, listening to the quiet murmur of music on the radio. Soon after they left, there was a heated discussion about what was “appropriate crime fighting music” and after Waverly veto’d Nicole’s suggestion for some maudlin country ballads – _“Country music? Really? I thought you’d be more original than that, Officer Bumpkin…”_ – they’d settled on hits from the eighties because Waverly liked to sing along to songs she knew. Nicole didn’t mind giving in – she found it difficult to deny Waverly anything – especially as she was surprised to hear just how lovely Waverly’s singing voice was. Of course, like everything Waverly did, she played it down and dismissed any compliments shyly. However, she still felt comfortable enough to sing around Nicole because really, she felt comfortable doing anything around her.

“So, what should we be looking out for? What are we patrolling for?” Waverly spoke with her mouth full, sending cookie crumbs tumbling into her lap and down into the seat, which would normally annoy Nicole if Waverly weren’t so goddamn adorable.

“Well, anything out of the ordinary really, which can be something as small as a person loitering somewhere they shouldn’t to a full blown bar brawl. It’s hard to say really, but you get a feel for it.”

Waverly scanned the streets from the passenger window; she couldn’t see much of anything happening, which to the uninitiated would suggest a quiet, uneventful evening. But Waverly knew it was best to always be suspicious, especially when the supernatural was involved.

“And do you feel much – I mean, do you feel much in Purgatory?”

Nicole eyed Waverly curiously; she aware that she was fishing for something, though she wasn’t quite sure what.

“I suppose so, yeah. I wasn’t lying when I said that Purgatory seems to get more than its fair share of strange occurrences. But who am I to prod and poke. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Nicole played dumb and tried to tease a telling reaction out of Waverly. But Waverly just nodded distractedly, like she was recoiling from bringing it up and keen to move on to something else.

At that moment, True Colours came on the radio, and Waverly squealed excitedly and turned up the dial. “I _love_ this song!” Of course she did, Nicole thought, and her stomach fluttered as she heard Waverly start to softly sing.

When Nicole woke up for work that morning, pulling on her boots over cold socks and slipping a thick scarf around her neck, she hadn’t anticipated her day panning out like this. And as she basked in the easy company of a woman she was most certainly falling absolutely and unreservedly in love with, she thanked whatever seemingly random chain of events had brought her to this town and to this moment, sitting in her police car with the most beautiful, mesmeric woman she’d ever met.

Even without catching her reflection in her rear view mirror, she knew she was smiling, and try as she might to hide it and play down the rush of feeling that overwhelmed her, she couldn’t fight it. She snuck a couple of looks at Waverly; she looked so relaxed and happy, singing to herself and the radio as she peeled a banana. Right there, as they slowly careened along the quiet snowy roads, mountains towering about them, Nicole felt invincible. Like whatever unknown threat that may, or may not, be lingering in Purgatory’s shadows had no chance in hell of bursting this precious bubble of happiness. Not if Nicole had any say in it, that was for sure.

“What you thinking about, Officer Haught?”

Nicole flushed, obviously caught daydreaming.

“Nothing important. Just enjoying your company – and your lovely singing.”

“Smooth talker.” Waverly coloured. Nicole had a habit of turning innocuous statements into the most romantic compliments, that Waverly often found herself bashful and blushing like a lovesick teenager.

“How do you manage to stay awake when you’re by yourself? Must be difficult when there isn’t much going on. We’ve been out for hours now and not as much as a boo from a ghost.”

“A what?!”

“Boo from a ghost…”

Nicole couldn’t help the peel of laughter that erupted from her mouth. “A ghost?!”

“Yeah?! What’s so funny?”

Nicole was trying really hard to suppress her laughter, but the more she tried, and the more put out and confused Waverly looked, the more difficult it became to smother her amusement. “It’s boo to a goose, not boo from a ghost!”

Waverly’s nose crinkled, puzzled. “Boo to a goose? But that doesn’t make any sense.” Nicole was too far gone now; the giggles had taken over her and she had to pull over to the curb from laughing. “Stop laughing at me! Boo from a ghost makes so much more sense!”

“Oh Waverly…”

“Don’t ‘Oh Waverly’ me!” She huffed, folding her arms petulantly. “I’m right!” Nicole looked at her, trying to nod in agreement, but the eye roll and pout that earned only made her double over again. “You’re an ass. Stop teasing me!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. It just really tickled me.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t like being made to feel stupid.” Her voice was laced with hurt and immediately Nicole knew that, no matter how innocent and silly the whole exchange was, she’d gone too far.

“Oh, hun. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Waverly looked out the window in silence.

“Waverly, baby, please. I am an ass, you’re right. I’m sorry for laughing at you.” Nicole turned the ignition, halting the engine, and undid her seatbelt so that she could lean over. “Waves?”

Sensing that their silly tiff was escalating unnecessarily, Waverly begrudgingly turned to Nicole and stuck out her tongue.

“Hey, now that was uncalled for.”

“Serves you right, tease.”

The word had become a fast favourite with them both, as it instantly conjured memories of Waverly sprawled on her back, legs open and a thin sheen of sweat spreading between her breasts and down to the soft curve of her navel.

“Ms. Earp, I don’t think you can band that title around willy nilly. You know the only tease in this car is you.” Nicole arched an eyebrow and grinned suggestively. She knew she was laying it on thick, but she couldn’t help it when it worked so well.

Waverly smiled kittenishly, and had Nicole not seen just how wild and free she could be when given the opportunity, she would have readily bought Waverly’s coy and innocent act. But thankfully she knew better.

She shuffled closer to Waverly, reaching out to run a hand up her thigh and along the soft shiny fabric of her tights. Waverly accepted the touch gladly, turning in her seat and reaching over to grab Nicole by the front of her uniform shirt; she’d fantasised about it a number of times and from the way Nicole’s throat bobbed as she was tugged closer, it seemed that it was working for her too.

“Well, Officer, I’m afraid you’re going to have to haul me into the station for questioning, because I think you must be mistaken.” It was cheesy, yes, but Nicole was eating it up.

 “My sources would lead me to think otherwise.” Her dark, doe eyes sparkled with mischief as her mouth hovered over Waverly’s, just getting close enough to grant her the kiss she was so obviously chasing, but then pulling away at the last moment. “In fact, we have a witness account, and from what she says, you wear the title with pride. Or rather, without much on at all.” Nicole sniggered, pleased with her own hammy attempts at dirty talk. Waverly seemed to appreciate it however, and Nicole was rewarded with a deep, needy kiss, and just like the first time, it completely knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Whatever professional duties Nicole had, or that Waverly pretended to have, were completely forgotten as they gave in to their impulses. It was a very quiet evening anyway, and they were parked in a layby just on the outskirts of town. No one was around, or at least that they could see, and the cruiser and its dashboard lights glowed like a deep sea creature floating in a boundless, unfathomable ocean.

Waverly curled her hands around the nape of Nicole’s neck, loving the feel of the soft wisps of hair that fell from her braid, and all but dragged Nicole towards her. She was surprised by the surge of desperation that overtook her. She wanted to feel the weight of Nicole’s firm, solid body, at once strong but also soft and yielding, on top of her own. However, space was in short supply in the front seat, and as soon as Nicole came to the same conclusion, she reluctantly pulled back and moved to open her car door.

Waverly followed her lead, opening the passenger door and rushing to the back seat. She hadn’t realised just how dark it had gone and as she stepped outside, she feared she would be swallowed by the limitless, all-encompassing night; it always seemed so much more impenetrable in the countryside without the glow of city lights. It was a lot colder than she anticipated too, but the sting of winter was forgotten as soon as she sunk into the back seat of the cruiser and closed the door quickly behind her.

Nicole reached forward for her almost immediately, disinterested in letting her settle and desperate to get back to what they had started in the front seat. Waverly gladly consented, allowing herself to be pulled by a pair of thrillingly strong arms to be positioned in Nicole’s waiting lap.

Now without any constraints, they allowed themselves to indulge in the buzzing, insatiable hunger for one another, which had been brewing away in the background since they last touched each other on Nicole’s small double bed. All that unspent energy was poured into their kisses, which became more urgent and messy now that they had the space to pull and grasp at one another. Nicole slid her hands up Waverley’s thighs, drawing her closer and deeper into her lap; the show of physical dominance ushered a sharp pang of pleasure between Waverly’s legs.

Waverly had slept with a few guys in her time and she wasn’t shy about wanting or enjoying sex. But she’d never experienced the slightly delirious feeling that came with being with Nicole, and despite being well versed in trashy romance novels, she never really believed that people could go mad with wanting. However, here she was, coy and cute Waverly, straddling her possible girlfriend in the back of her cruiser, desperate for her touch in a way that both thrilled and terrified her. Thankfully Nicole was all too obliging, and as her hands reached under her skirt and cupped her behind, Waverly moaned gratefully and unashamedly. The sound caused a huge smile to break across Nicole’s face and she felt herself grinning into their kiss. Waverly responded with a dip of her hips, grinding into Nicole’s lap in such a wanton way that it made Nicole blush.

Nicole was finding it difficult to process all that was happening because if she were pressed, she would have to admit that taking the youngest Earp in the back of her police cruiser was very high on her list of fantasies (and it was a long, long list). And after their last encounter, she was finding it hard to believe her luck. That feeling of disbelief and pure, heady joy of getting what – or rather who – you want wasn’t something she was used to, and she was sure that she must have done something wonderful recently to get so fortunate.

Waverly was getting light headed from not breathing, so when Nicole moved her mouth along her jaw and down to her neck, she took in a greedy breath and tipped her head back encouragingly. This allowed Nicole to trail her tongue over her pulse point, which fluttered erratically under the attention. When she felt the slightly rough scrape of teeth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head; Waverly was a goner.

“Fuck, Nicole.”

Nicole laughed into her curve of her neck; she rarely heard Waverly swear and hearing her do it in the heat of the moment did wonderful things to her. It caused an instant reaction and Nicole could feel her nipples tighten under her shirt.

“Nicole, stop teasing, please.”

“I thought we’d covered this?”

Waverly huffed at the loss of contact and pouted, circling her hands around Nicole’s neck and leaning back to stare her straight in the eye.

“This is no time for flirty talk, Officer, I need more. And now.”

Nicole’s eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared into her hairline.

“What? You think you can kiss my neck and not expect me to demand more? Now who’s the tease?”

Nicole laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that night; she couldn’t help it. Happiness seemed to bubble out of her without volition.

“Yes Ma’am!” She saluted. Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself.

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

Nicole didn’t need telling twice, so she captured Waverly’s lips with renewed gusto, taking Waverly’s order as confirmation that this was to be more than a hot and heavy makeout session. As her tongue snaked out and into Waverly’s waiting mouth, she moved her hands to cup Waverly’s breasts over that evergreen sweater that made her eyes pop. Waverly gasped and leant forward into Nicole’s hands; the feeling of her nipples stiffening in Nicole’s palms sent a rush of excitement through her now highly sensitive and receptive body. Keen to push things along a little, Waverly reached down and pulled the sweater up and over her head. As soon as it was out of the way, Nicole’s hands resumed their firm but gentle squeezing, and Waverly felt every movement like it was magnified a hundred times over.

If Waverly were really honest, she would admit that she enjoyed a bit of rough handling in bed. That was one thing Champ, King of the Rodeo, was good for. And despite his lack of any discernible personality, he could be counted on for a good hard fuck, even if Waverly recently found her mind conjuring the image of an easy earnest smile and dimples to push her over the edge. Sure, he was artless and selfish most of the time, but he could deliver a hard and thorough pounding when Waverly needed it most. Usually when things were getting a bit much for her in real life, though sometimes it worried her how badly she wished she could be fucked into oblivion. It felt self-destructive in a way she didn’t want to think about, but with Nicole, again, things were different.

Waverly, ever the researcher, had done some surreptitious googling since her first night with Nicole. And whilst nothing was wildly different from what she was used to, she did wonder why the articles she read made it seem like sex with women was more sensual, emotive cuddling with added friction, than something that could be unbridled and intense. A part of her was disappointed and hoped she she was just reading the wrong articles.

Waverly felt Nicole pull down her pretty, lacy bra and bite down as short nails raked down her naked back.

_Yep, definitely been reading the wrong articles._

Waverly slipped her hands into Nicole’s hair, giving it a firm tug as she pushed herself harder into her mouth.

Nicole let out a surprised gasp, seemingly as enthusiastic about a bit of pain with her pleasure, and looked up at Waverly with those puppy dog eyes as she kissed across her chest to the other breast. Waverly met her stare, her jaw hanging slightly open as if she were marvelling at the intensity of it all. When Nicole released her left nipple with a pop, she searched for her lips again, and didn’t hold back. The kiss was lewd and unrestrained in a way that dispelled any fleeting doubts Waverly may have had about sex with another woman.

“I need you inside me. Now.”

Nicole’s eyes had gone all glassy with pleasure, but that persistent voice in her head called out through the fog to check that this was what Waverly really wanted.

“Are you sure? Because I’m very aware that this may not be the most romantic setting for what is technically another first for us…”

Waverly softened. She was touched by how thoughtful and aware Nicole was, even if it was getting just a little bit annoying.

“What’s not romantic about this? Back of the cruiser in the dead of night, sitting in a _haught_ officer’s lap? I can’t lie, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before…”

“Ha, no way! Me too!” They grinned dorkily at each other and when Waverley raised her hand for a high five, Nicole melted.

_Yep, absolutely and unreservedly…_

They high fived and laughed, and it felt silly and romantic in a way that instantly dissolved Nicole’s doubt.

“So, can you please stop talking and kiss me? Because as much as I love how considerate and thoughtful you are, sometimes a girl just wants to be taken roughly in the back seat of her girlfriend’s car, y’know?”

Nicole was dumbfounded. “Girlfriend?!”

Waverly smiled but with an edge of impatience, like, of course they were girlfriends. Waverly Earp didn’t take off her shirt and demand sex from just anyone.

“Girlfriend.” Waverly affirmed with a brisk nod.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s face and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. The sudden move caught Waverly off guard, but she composed herself quickly, biting down on Nicole’s bottom lip as she clung onto her shoulders.

“Touch me, please.”

Nicole’s hands ran from Waverly’s face, down the length of her arms, before settling on her hips. She pulled down sharply, thrusting upwards with her hips and eliciting a surprised gasp from Waverly.

Waverly responded with a deep dip of pelvis, earning her own delighted intake of breath, before she hastily began undoing Nicole’s shirt. Nicole shimmied out of it, revealing a deep blue bra against pale skin. Waverly stared at Nicole’s chest without pretense, dazzled by how soft and feminine she was under her uniform. She reached out and cupped her through her bra, making Nicole hiss and lift her hips forcefully, reassuming the maddening friction between their bodies.

Even though Waverly was grateful for the pressure, it wasn’t enough, so she decided she would have to guide Nicole’s hand - literally. She took one of Nicole’s hands from her hips (she could feel it tremble ever so slightly) and pushed it under her skirt. Nicole took the hint and cupped Waverly firmly through her tights and underwear, revelling in the warmth and slight dampness she felt in her palm.

This worked a lot better for Waverly and she couldn’t help the needy jerk of hips as she began pushing down into Nicole’s hand. Nicole responded by rubbing Waverly through the fabric with her fingers, watching how the added pressure made Waverly’s jaw hang open and head fall back. Frustrated by the barrier of clothes, Nicole moved her hands to find the top of her tights. She huffed irritably when she realised they went up high under Waverly’s skirt.

“Jesus, Nicole, just rip them.”

The desperate strain in Waverly’s voice sent a pleasurable ripple through Nicole’s body, culminating in her clit. She reached between Waverly’s legs with both hands and, grabbing the fabric in clenched fists, pulled them apart with a gratifying rip. The sound caused a deep moan to trip from both of their mouths. This was definitely going to be one of those memories that ambushed them at the most inconvenient times and inappropriate of places.

With this new, privileged access, Nicole could feel just how wet Waverly was, and the slick heat underneath her fingertips took her breath away. As she pushed her underwear to the side, Waverly jolted violently, clinging on to Nicole’s shoulders as she braced herself for what she’d been not so subtly angling for since their move to the backseat. When Waverly felt Nicole’s fingertips slip against her clit she thought she might pass out. And when those fingers dipped lower and pushed in and up, deep inside of her, she let out a thankful and embarrassingly earnest moan.

Nicole watched Waverly’s face contort and crease with pleasure, utterly spellbound by how every movement of her hand caused such a strong and visible reaction. Even though she knew Waverly was pretty sexually confident - despite what people may assume, fooled by her sunny disposition and wholesome face - she was still surprised by how uninhibited and enthusiastic Waverly was when she chased, and then got, what she wanted. It was exhilarating to see how eagerly Waverly wanted her, and she would be damned if she was going to disappoint her by being too tentative. As Waverly began to rotate and grind down onto her fingers, Nicole wrapped her free arm around the slim curve of her waist and tipped her back. The new angle caused Waverly’s legs to fall open wider, and Nicole exploited the extra room with deep, hard thrusts.

The reaction was instantaneous and very, very loud.

Nicole threw the whole weight of her body behind her hand, canting her hips best she could with the limited space they had. The extra force was having the desired effect and the sounds erupting from Waverly alone were enough to drive Nicole wild. If she was moaning heartily before, the rough urgency that tempered Nicole’s thrusts unlocked a subterranean level of appreciation: a base, almost animalistic grunting, which Nicole would find very hard to scrub from her brain.

“Nicole, oh God, _fuck_ …”

Nicole’s response to Waverly’s swearing was almost pavlovian; she doubled her efforts, finding purchase on Waverly’s hip with her free hand so that she could pull her down onto her pumping fingers. The frenzied edge to their fucking caused Waverly’s head to bang repeatedly against the thick, perspex glass that separated the criminal backseat from the law abiding front one. Concern flashed across Nicole’s face, worried that she was being too forceful; she faltered slightly, and lost her blistering, breakneck rhythm.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Waverly all but sobbed, grabbing Nicole’s face and pulling her into a wet, open mouthed kiss. She undulated her body, keen to reestablish their previous pace. Nicole relented and pushed back, introducing her thumb into her efforts, rubbing keenly against Waverly’s throbbing clit.

Waverly broke away and Nicole heard her head make contact with the barrier with a dull thud. Reassured, if not a bit surprised, by Waverly’s preference for a little bit of rough treatment, she leant down to take a breast into her mouth. That sensation, combined with the movement of her hands and hips, began to break Waverly. A telling flutter around her fingers told Nicole that she was close.

Nicole looked up to try and make eye contact with Waverly, but she was so far gone that her eyes had seemingly rolled up and into her head. Nicole stared, absolutely besotted with the image of Waverly lost in the throes of pleasure. Her heart was full and close to bursting.

“ _Nicole…_ ”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole with such a raw, unmasked look of lust, that Nicole felt herself blush despite being the one moving hard and fast inside of her girlfriend. She could feel a bead of sweat collect at her hairline and pangs of a cramp in her wrist, but she wasn’t going to stop, not until she saw Waverly fall apart above her. The heat between them began to cloud the car windows, like in some cheesy romance film, and they were both panting from the exertion and urgency of it all.

Waverly tried her hardest to keep her eyes open but Nicole could feel the way she was clenching around her and knew it was only a matter of seconds left now. Nicole decided to take a gamble, and using what she’d learned about what Waverly liked, took her free hand and threaded it into her hair. With a sharp pull, she exposed Waverly’s neck and bit down - hard. Waverly yelped, and as Nicole felt her clamp down tightly on her hand, she knew she’d done the right thing.

Waverly came with a cry, her whole body tightening and back arching into a bow. Nicole held her as she hung, frozen in moment of pure pleasure that seemed to stretch like a sheet of cool glass, until the tension evaporated away, leaving her boneless and sated, slumped in Nicole’s lap. Nicole could feel the last ebbs of Waverly’s orgasm ripple around her fingers and the wild, erratic beat of her heart hammering in her chest. She lifted Waverly’s chin with her free hand and drew her mouth close for an achingly tender kiss. The sighed into each other’s lips, overwhelmed by the post orgasmic glow and their growing feelings for one another.

“So, girlfriend, eh?”

Waverly laughed, all giddy and soft with feeling.

“If you keep doing things like that, definitely!”

Nicole carefully removed herself from between Waverley’s legs and drew her fingers to her mouth. But before she could get another taste, Waverly intercepted and pulled the wet digits between her lips. Nicole gawked as she saw the pink tip of Waverly’s tongue weave around her fingers, tasting herself with a devilish smile.

“Waverly Earp, you’re going to be the death of me.”

The cheesy grin this earned was at once adorable and disorientating, but considering how often Nicole was surprised by Waverly these days, she had come to accept that she was destined for a lifetime of being shocked by Waverly Earp. The thought filled her with warmth and made her skin tingle in a wonderful, wistful way.

“Best make the living days count then.”

“Oh, you have. You already have.”

As the sun crept up above the horizon, its rays refracting and scattering across the early morning sky, Waverly and Nicole sat suspended in their bubble, just for a little while longer, before the chores and challenges of another day set in. And for once, everything felt that little bit more bearable; in fact, better than a little bearable. For once, everything felt kinda perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it appears the one off smut will be the beginning of a series of sorts. Basically porn with feelings and overuse of the word 'tease'.
> 
> Speaking of, this is in the same universe of Tease, but it's not entirely necessary that you read it to keep up. But, y'know, if you want to and then feed my desire for validation and praise with a kudos or comment, that's totally fine too. Same goes for this contribution...!
> 
> Also, in my mind, Nedley totally knows what's up because these dorks are so obviously besotted with one another, how could you not? I'm looking at you Wynonna...


End file.
